


I Love You Most Ardently

by klnk



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani and Jamie living their lives, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Jamie is just teasing Dani all the time, Jealousy, Marriage, Smut, drunk games, flower shop, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klnk/pseuds/klnk
Summary: Viola left Bly. Dani and Jamie's adventures just begun.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 62
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!! Like all of you, my heart broke thousand of pieces with the last episode. I love my superior couple and I'm gonna give them the life they deserved.

**Storyteller’s POV**

She knew that the lady was gone. The moment she said those words. ‘‘ _It’s you, it’s me, it’s us.’’_ Dani had no idea what happened but suddenly the lady in the lake disappeared. But Viola saw his little sister in Dani. Not the one who stole her husband and tried to sell her belongings. But the one who was in need of her big sister. The one before it all went bad. Lady in the lake thought that her little one- or she thought her little one but it was actually Flora. – should be with her little sister. So she decided to left Bly. She was tired, _so tired._ She needed her rest. She needed to live her death. _Yes, I know it was ironic. Living her death._ But Viola couldn’t live her death. She was waking up, walking, haunting and sleeping. And now…It was her time. Her time to _rest._

**Jamie’s POV**

She had an awful nightmare. Dani was in the lake. There was this lady who was drowning Dani to her death. Dani was calling her name but Jamie couldn’t help her. She gasped and realized it was all nightmare. But she couldn’t stay at her home. She _needed_ to see Dani. See her _alive and alright._ She got out of the house in five minutes and she came to face to face with Owen. They didn’t even talk. They knew they saw the same thing. _Their women in need._

They got into Owen’s car and drove to the manor. First they saw Hannah. She wasn’t herself. She looked confused. Then-

- _FLORA!_

Dani. It was Dani. Jamie ran as fast as she can. She saw them. She saw _that lady_ and suddenly the lady was gone. Just like that. She got in to the lake and tried to get to Dani and Flora. Dani was trying to calm herself down. Jamie hugged Dani and Flora.

‘‘It’s okay. It’s okay, Dani. You’re okay.’’ She said. Dani looked at her with her blue eyes. She was terrified. But the moment she saw her, Dani released her breath and hugged her.

_It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay._

They all went to the house. No one talked. Henry took the children to the master bedroom. Owen tried to find Hannah but he couldn’t find her. He said he’ll look all night. Jamie nodded and went to Dani’s room.

She was in the bathtub. Looking so small and defenceless. Jamie tried to not to scare her so she cleared her throat. Dani looked up to her and smiled. Jamie smiled at her back. ‘‘ _I’ll do everything for her.’’_ She thought. She wanted to give Dani some space. But she stopped when she saw Dani’s hands. Dani wanted her to be there. So she stayed. She sat beside to the bathtub.

‘‘I love you so much, Dani. We’re gonna be fine. We’re just gonna be alright.’’ She said. Dani raised her head and looked at Jamie’s eyes with her loving eyes. ‘‘You promise?’’ She asked. Jamie smiled and leaned into kiss her. She raised her hand to Dani’s cheek. She kissed her with all her feelings. Dani released a sigh in to her mouth. Jamie smiled and kissed her harder till they were out of breath.

Jamie looked at Dani. ‘‘Promise.’’ She said. Dani smiled and rested their foreheads together.

_Home._ Jamie thought but couldn’t said to Dani. It’s too soon. I need her to be ready.

‘‘Do you want to go to bed, Poppins?’’ She asked. Dani needed her rest so she nodded her head. Jamie helped Dani to get out of the tub. She saw her naked before but _damn_ every time she saw Dani and can’t believe that she’s real or she’s _hers._ Dani saw her eyes and smirked to Jamie.

‘‘Not tonight. But there will be other nights.’’ She said. Jamie smiled to Dani for using her words against herself. ‘‘I promise you Poppins, there will be so many nights.’’ She said.

They went to Dani’s bedroom. Dani wore Jamie’s favourite pink nightgown and she gave Jamie her long shirt. They both lied down. Jamie pulled Dani to herself and hugged her so close.

‘‘No one’s taking you away from me Poppins or I’ll shoot them with my shotgun like I shoot those filthy rats.’’ Dani chuckled and raised her head to kiss Jamie. Jamie just couldn’t get enough of her little Poppins. She won’t ever get enough. With these thoughts they both fell into the arms of sleep.


	2. With You, I Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene from 1x09 and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009187 this gorgeous story and it inspired me to write the little bit from chapter 2. Go read that story, it's awesome.

**One Week Later**

Jamie was looking at the manual for thirty minutes now and still she didn’t understand a shite. But she wouldn’t give up because she promised to Dani. ‘‘Poppins, don’t worry. It’s just a bed. I’ll do it in thirty minutes.’’ She said. Yeah, right, thirty minutes. My ass.

It had only been three days since they rented this little flat and one week since they left Bly. Everything was going great. Their trip to America wasn’t easy. But with her Poppins, everything was easier. They couldn’t find a place at first, it was tiring looking for places and the bed at the hotel didn’t help their backs-or their sex life-. Dani refused to do any sexual thing at the hotel because people were looking at them like they were some kind of aliens. So she didn’t want them to get into trouble, not that Jamie cared what they think. But for Dani, she didn’t say anything against it.

On their third day, they were walking down the street holding hands. Dani stopped suddenly and pulled her back too. ‘‘Dani, what-’’ Her sentence was stuck in her throat. It was very beautiful. A small shop and a small house on it. This could be their tiny home. She didn’t even need to ask. They found the owner's number and threw themselves into their new home the next day. They loved the house and their little shop. _Leafling._ The shop would be ready in a week but Dani said that after nights in the hotel, she could not bear any more pain in her back and that they should get a bed immediately which brought her to her current state. 

Dani had been gone for a long time, and her return was only a matter of time. Jamie had no idea what to say to her. Their mattress arrived so she put that on the wall. Jamie heard the voice she would never get tired of hearing just as she was about to give up. 

‘‘Jamie, baby. I’m home.’’

_Fuck_

‘‘Okay, I can do this. I can fix this.’’ She mumbled to herself and went to greet her girlfriend. Dani smiled to her as soon as Jamie walked into their living room area. There are no words to describe Dani’s beauty. It’s like she came from another world.

‘‘Welcome home, baby.’’ Jamie said and was gifted with Dani’s smile. Then she looked at the bags in her lover’s hand and grinned at her.

‘‘You bought the whole world, huh Poppins? Did you get yourself an umbrella, too?’’ Dani rolled her eyes.

‘‘I just want our house to look nice and you know homey so I bought some artworks and some frames to hang them. Then I saw this great shortall and pants and couldn’t help but thinking about how cute you’d look in them.’’ Jamie smiled to Dani and went to grab her from waist. 

With the setting sun hitting Dani's face, she realized that she never wanted to leave this moment. She wants her Poppins with her all the time. _Forever._

‘‘What are you trying to do, Poppins? Do you want to take off my clothes and put some cute ones? Do you not like my tough look or do you want me to be your baby doll?’’ Dani slapped Jamie’s arm and that made Jamie laugh so hard.

‘‘You know you like those kind of clothes and you know how much I love the way you look and dress. So jokes on you Ms. Gardener, you can’t mess with me about this.’’ She finished her word with her tongue out to Jamie.

‘‘You be careful with that tongue of yours. I might bite.’’ Jamie said and leaned into kiss her. Dani sighed into Jamie’s mouth and grabbed her waist tightly. Jamie’s hand went to squeeze Dani’s ass. She tried to get Dani to wrap her legs around her waist but Dani had other ideas. She left her lips, put her hand on Jamie’s chest and let out a breathless sigh and suddenly she said those words. 

‘‘Oh Jamie, I almost forgot. Did you finish the bed? Because I’m so tired and maybe after we do many…things, we can cuddle all day and sleep.’’ She was looking up at Jamie with her gorgeous blue eyes. There was some teasing in them and Jamie was this close to have her on the floor.

‘‘Oh here’s the thing Poppins. I-’’ Dani didn’t even let her finish her sentence and went directly to their bedroom.

_That made Jamie smile. Their bedroom._

Dani opened the door and let out a gasp. ‘‘Jamie!! You said, you’d be done in thirty minutes.’’ Dani looked at the empty space, still couldn’t believe her eyes and turned to Jamie. ‘‘Nothing is complete and I wanted you to do the bed so we could feel at home.’’ Dani was still shocked, looking at the place where their bed supposed to be. Jamie sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Dani, nuzzled at her neck, started to kissing and lick-

‘‘Jamie!! What are we gonna do? Sleep on the floor?’’ Furious Dani was so hot. Jamie propped her up against the mattress and began to kiss her neck. ‘‘You, Poppins. You are enough. Everything is complete with you. I feel at home because of you.’’ She said and continued her assault on Dani’s neck. But Dani stopped her, she cupped Jamie’s face between her hands. There were tears on her eyes.

‘‘I love you so much Jamie. I know, I know it’s soon and we shouldn’t just say the words but I just found you and I don’t want to lose another moment just because I’m scared…and with you I’m not scared.’’ Dani said and couldn’t look at Jamie’s eyes. 

‘‘Dani… I love you so much and you know we’re going to be together all the time. So no, Poppins, you can’t escape. You’re stuck with me.’’ She said and Dani let out a chuckle.

‘‘Okay, maybe we can leave this to tomorrow.’’ She said and let Jamie kiss her while she was laughing. Jamie grabbed her ass, her waist, her hands were everywhere.

‘‘Poppins, as much as I love your sighs and well… you. We just need to-’’ Jamie grabbed Dani by her waist and pulled her against her. With her other arm she pushed the bed back to the floor.

‘‘Well, Poppins. Let’s see what magic you can show me with this magic bed?’’ Jamie raised her eyebrow and Dani kissed her, groaning to her lover’s taste, scent. 

* * *

They were both breathless. Dani still couldn’t keep up with Jamie and her stamina. Because _damn, she was an attentive_ but also _very passionate lover._ Dani learnt that on their first night. That memory brought a smile to her face.

‘‘What are you smiling to down there, Poppins?’’ Jamie turned to her with her arm under her head. Even her _smile._ Dani knew this woman would be her trouble the moment she saw her.

Dani turned around to rest her head on Jamie’s chest. She inhaled her scent. _This._ People were trying to keep me from _this._ Real _love._ Not forced. Just… natural.

‘‘Thinking about our first time.’’ She replied to Jamie who was grinning to her answer like an idiot. ‘‘First what? First kiss or first holding hands or first time we laid or maybe first time I ate yo-’’ Dani didn’t let her finish her sentence. She kissed her to shut up. _This woman._ Always finds a way to make me blush like a teenager.

She slapped her chest. ‘‘You know what I’m talking about. Don’t get cocky.’’ Jamie smiled and hold her hand to her heart. ‘‘Aye, I know what you’re talking about. I was so nervous. I couldn’t do the half of the things I wanted to do to you. I was trembling like a bloody idiot.’’

‘‘Half of the things?? You wore me out that night, Jamie and you know that.’’ Jamie rolled her to her back and looked at her eyes with her fierce ones.

‘‘Poppins, you have no idea. No idea about what I really want to do to you. To show my love. Nothing is enough. That night, maybe it was your first night with- you know- but it was also my first night. I never felt anything like that before.’’ Dani was about to pull her closer again but then Jamie spoke again. ‘‘And you didn’t help me calm down with your gorgeous self. Hmm, even now I can remember how you looked under the moonlight.’’ 

‘‘And here I thought you love me for my personality.’’ Dani joked but she knew what Jamie meant. She just wanted to be the one who tease her this time. ‘‘Oi, you know I love you whole. But I have eyes, Poppins. Like yourself.’’

Dani didn’t respond to her immediately. She just raised her head and kissed her lover salaciously. Hands were tangled in Jamie’s hair. Legs were rubbing together. Their bodies were grinding to each other. Suddenly Dani pulled back and smiled to Jamie when she followed her lips, groaning.

‘‘Poppins, I love you but you drive me crazy with this.’’ Dani smiled and hold her cheeks. ‘‘I know, I just wanted to tell you that I know you love me whole and you should know that I love you whole. But yes, I have eyes. I always had eyes for you. For this, gorgeous, strong, toned gardener who was wearing incredible clothes to show her body off. It was kind of hard to not show any affections at first.’’ Jamie’s whole face turned to red to Dani’s words.

‘‘Okay, Dani. Enough with your pretty words. I’m the one who makes you blush in this relationship. I’m the one who tease you endlessly. Or else…’’ She said.

‘‘Or else, what?’’ Dani asked with a teasing. Dani sighed and mumbled. 

‘‘I don’t bloody know. Just let me kiss you.’’ 

And let her, she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments always appreciated!! 
> 
> Especially comments. I really, really want to know if you want me to continue this. If so;
> 
> Next up: Some jealousy.


	3. Jealousy is a Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gardener becomes a little bit...well jealous. 
> 
> -Italic part is flashback-

Their little shop started to get attention after first month. Especially on Valentine’s day. Men, women, they were all running into the shop and trying to get the perfect gift for their loved ones. They made pretty good that day and also gained some regular customers and now they weren’t thinking about money as much as they did at the first times. Now they were making enough, maybe _more_ than enough for their needs.

Dani opened the shop today due to Jamie’s lack of sleeping. They didn’t get much sleep last night. Not that it was Dani’s fault.

_Well… maybe a little bit her fault, according to Jamie, anyway._ It was their six-month anniversary and Dani made Jamie’s favourite meal from her childhood and wore Jamie’s favourite nightgown. _That old pink nightgown._

So when Jamie came home to those things and plus Dani. She kissed Dani with watery eyes and the biggest smile. _‘‘Thank you, Poppins. I love you so damn much.’’_ She said before locking their lips together and the rest… let’s say that they forgot the meal and had to heat it again.

When morning came and sun was up, their alarm went off and with that Jamie cursed. ‘‘Bloody clock. Shut up.’’ She groaned and Dani smiled to her lover’s deep voice. Jamie never been a morning person unless when she woke Dani up with her head between her legs.

‘‘It’s okay, you sleep a little bit more. I’ll open the show earlier.’’ Dani said while she was caressing Jamie’s wild curls. Another growl came from Jamie. ‘‘Ugh, remind me, why did we open a shop, again?’’ Dani let out a laugh and kissed Jamie’s head. ‘‘Because it was your dream, baby. Now I’m going downstairs, to our shop. You can come when you feel like it, okay?’’ She pulled away to look at Jamie’s eyes- or like one open eye. ‘‘Okay, okay. I’ll be with you in two hours.’’ She answered. With one last kiss to her lover’s lips, she rolled out of the bed and got ready in ten minutes. Just as she was walking out the door, she heard that deep voice, she never got tired of hearing.

‘‘Try not to kill my plants, Poppins.’’ Dani laughed and closed the door behind herself.

They were lucky enough to find a house just above their little shop. **_The Leafling_** _._ She remembered Jamie’s face when she suggested the name.

_‘‘So now that we have the shop. What do you think we should name it?’’ Jamie asked and handed her the popcorn she made. They were sitting on their bed; the TV was running in the background. Dani knew, she knew right away. When she first saw the shop, when Jamie told her about her dream._

_‘‘What about The Leafling?’’ She asked and looked at Jamie with her big blue eyes and immediately realized Jamie’s eyes. They got watery. ‘‘The Leafling?’’ She asked like she didn’t believe it. Dani nodded. ‘‘Yes, The Leafling. Your speech to me back then. I knew what moment would be the best moment for me, for my whole life. And I remember when you said ‘‘So much better to see **the leafling** and flower.’’ I knew that moment I was a goner for you. I mean I knew that before of course. Maybe the first moment I saw you but that moment… You made me braver. You gave me hope.’’ She said. _

_There were tears on her face and Jamie’s face. Jamie grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that lasted for infinity. Not infinity in real but it felt like infinity. They pulled back and touched their foreheads together. Jamie let out a chuckle. ‘‘Damn you, Poppins. Makin’ me cry like this.’’ Dani smiled to her girlfriend. ‘‘I love you, Jamie.’’_

_‘‘I love you, Dani.’’_

_They kissed again and again until their breath couldn’t handle._

_Jamie looked at Dani’s eyes. ‘‘Let’s go, Poppins. We need to order our signboard, aye?’’ She extended her hand to Dani. Dani smiled and took her and in hers. ‘‘Aye.’’ She said and made Jamie smile._

Dani was lost in her thoughts when she heard the bell on the front door. She returned to her customer and recognized the man immediately. He was a regular. ‘‘Welcome, sir. How may I help you?’’ She asked with her biggest smile. The man shrugged his shoulders and sent a smiled to her way. ‘‘Hmm, H- Hi. I actually don’t know. I just wanted to get some flowers.’’ He said nervously. Dani never understand this man. He was regular and not that she was complaining but he’d come to their shop nearly every day. He must be romantic, Dani thought.

‘‘Well, who do you buy the flowers for?’’ She asked and again realized his eyes. He was avoiding looking at her directly. ‘‘Uh-h for my house.’’ He answered and that made Dani smile wider if that was possible.

‘‘Oh, how great is it!! Well we can get some lilies or maybe you want some plants to make your home cosier?’’ She asked, still unaware of the man’s loving eyes towards her. ‘‘Whatever you find, it’s fine with me.’’ He said.

‘‘Okay then. Just wait me a little bit. I’ll be with you, shortly.’’ She said and head back to the room they have at the back. She wished Jamie would be here to help her. She was better at these things, anyway. But Dani knew what she should get for that man. She made sure to do everything right. When she was satisfied with her work she went back to her customer and put the plant on the counter.

‘‘Wow, that’s great. What is it?’’ The man asked.

Dani was happy that her customer’s feelings about her work. ‘‘It’s a lavender sansevieria. You don’t need to put your whole heart to look at this little guy. It kind of grows itself.’’ She said.

The man shook his head. Dani cut the bill and got the change for him. But she realized his look to her. ‘‘Do you need anything else?’’ She asked.

‘‘I-I, uh I wonder if yo- you, would you like to go on a walk with me?’’ He finally said it.

Dani was shocked. She wasn’t expecting this. She thought, he knew about her and Jamie. He was with them every day for at least twenty minutes and they were smitten all the time. Dani realized he was still looking at her. ‘‘I-I, I’m sorry but-’’ Just when she was about to break the little man’s heart. She heard her lover’s voice.

  
‘‘I’m sorry, mate. She’s not on your side.’’ Jamie said. Dani didn’t even realized Jamie. When did she come? Did she hear the whole thing? The man didn’t understand. ‘‘And who are you to talk for her?’’ He asked with a little ignorance in his voice this time.

_Oh, it’s going to be bad._ Dani thought when she saw Jamie’s fingers. She was trying to stay calm.

‘‘As her girlfriend, you little shit.’’ She said and Dani was shocked. Normally, Jamie wouldn’t get angry or upset over someone’s flirty talk. This was a first time.

The customer was shocked, too. Dani could see his red cheeks. ‘‘I- I, sorry. I didn’t know. I- better get going.’’ He said and went outside, more like fled.

Dani turned to Jamie with a smirk on her face. ‘‘Don’t, Poppins.’’ She said with a smile.

Dani went to her lover and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck. ‘‘I didn’t know your jealous side.’’ She said and smiled at Jamie’s black eyes.

_Yes, something was about the happen and Dani wanted it._

‘‘I told you millions of time, it’s not their fault that you’re so goddamn pretty and gorgeous but he was a perv-perv. He was here the whole time and when you went back to make his order he definitely checked your arse out. –Again, not his fault. - But he had to be respectful. I can’t have non respectful man or women around my girlfriend.’’

Dani smiled and kissed Jamie. Their tongues were fighting to have the dominance. Jamie- like all the time- made Dani’s legs weak. If her arms wouldn’t have wrapped around Jamie’s neck, she’d be in the ground. They pulled away, out of breath.

‘‘Hmm, you just got jealous because he checked my _arse_?’’ Dani asked cheekily. But she didn’t expect what happened next.

Jamie wrapped Dani’s legs around her waist and carried her to the back room. Shut the door with her foot. She backed Dani to the door and planted hungry kisses to her neck.

_‘‘Jamie.’’_ She moaned her name and heard Jamie’s growl, again.

‘‘Yes, Poppins. I’m jealous. I’m jealous. It drives me crazy to think that these men think that they can owe you, when even I don’t think about that. It drives me crazy that you don’t realize how god damn sexy and cute you are, at the same time.’’ Jamie said and Dani fell for her lover all over again.

She couldn’t find the words so she just kissed Jamie. Hold her face between her hands. They were trying to breathe through their noses but eventually they had to pull away.

Dani looked at Jamie’s eyes. ‘‘I don’t really care about others. It’s you that makes me feel all those things.’’ She was leaning to kiss her again but stopped. ‘‘And, Jamie?’’ Jamie looked at her with wonder. ‘‘Yes, Poppins?’’

Dani bit her lip. ‘‘You are so fucking sexy when you’re jealous.’’ She said and laughed at Jamie’s annoyed face. But her laughter died when she heard what her lover said next.

‘‘Let’s see if you can laugh still when I wrapped my lips around your lady areas.’’

And with that everything was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!!! I am back before my master programme start for another week. So I feel like I'll update this every sunday or every two sunday? Before life gets too much. 
> 
> I am LOVING this fandom and their supportive comments. We shouldn't ever stop writing about our dear Damie. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always make me feel good and support me for writing another chapter. So please, don't be shy. I'm very kind, promise.


	4. Wee Gremlins and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Hannah needed their little time so Dani being herself offered them something.

Okay, deep breaths Jamie. Deep breaths. This is not happening. This is all dream, _no,_ **nightmare.** She wasn’t not alone in this. She has Dani, right? She’ll be back in a couple of minutes. **Minutes.** Jamie groaned and looked at the little girl in front of her. Sleeping. ‘‘How did she get me into this?’’ She asked herself but then she remembered.

_‘‘No, Dani. We don’t even know how to take care of a little child, let alone a three-year-old.’’ Jamie said and looked at her lover with shocked eyes. Dani smiled at her and she began to get closer to Jamie. ‘‘No, no, you won’t distract me with yourself. I won’t let it happen, again.’’ Jamie said and started to walking backwards. But the bench before their bed had stopped her movement. Before she knew Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist and pushed themselves to their bed. Jamie let out a groan and Dani laughed._

_‘‘Dani, seriously. No, stop. Do not laugh. This is serious. We’re going into a warzone.’’ She said but this made Dani laugh even harder. ‘‘Jamie, love. I think you’re exaggerating this, a little. It’s just for one day and it’s not like she can do anything other than walk around and play with her toys.’’ She said and started to trace her finger on Jamie’s face._

_Jamie buried herself more through in the bed to look at Dani’s face._

_She’s so beautiful,_

_Jamie thought. It wasn’t fair to her or to anyone. No person should be this beautiful. Sometimes it hurts to look at her. That beautiful, hopeful face. But no, she can’t distract her, not right now. Her life depends on it._

_‘‘Dani… look, love. You know I’ll do anything for you. Bu this… I’m not very good at it. You know it, right?’’_

_Jamie said and avoid to look at her blonde in the eyes. Suddenly Dani got up and sit on the bed, she pulled Jamie back- Jamie was surprised for her strength but tried not to show any reaction-_

_‘‘You, Jamie Taylor, you know that time was in the past. You’re not a child, anymore. You’re a whole grown up. It wasn’t your fault then and it won’t be your fault now. Children tend to do these things. They mess up, yes. But that’s how they grow up. They’ll fall and cry and those things will make them grow. You’re a great human being and even though you don’t want to admit. Children love you.’’_

_Dani said and Jamie was trying to talk. ‘‘No, no. You can’t fool me. All those little children, they come to our shop and smile at you all the time. Smile to your funny voices, to your funny faces you make for them. You are great and I’ll be with you the whole time. You know, Hannah and Owen need their alone time.’’ Dani said and Jamie couldn’t help but nodded her head._

_‘‘Yes, yes. You’re right. But a three-year-old? Dani, what are we going to do? And not any three-year-old. **Owen** ’s three-year-old.’’ She said and smirked at Dani. _

_‘‘We’ll manage it just fine. Maybe we can learn some puns from our little Margaret.’’ She said and smiled at Jamie. She groaned and hide her face into Dani’s neck. ‘‘Oh god, a little Owen with me for the whole day. I know I’m not gonna be myself for a while after my battle with her.’’ Jamie said._

_‘‘Hmm, what about I make my soldier ready for the battle?’’ Dani said with lust in her voice and pulled Jamie back on the bed. ‘‘Well, you have to try really hard to make me ready for the battle. I don’t know if you can handle it, Poppins.’’ Jamie said but the smugness on her face disappeared when Dani touched on her crotch._

_‘‘I think; I can handle with you just fine.’’ She whispered on Jamie’s ear and well… the rest of it wasn’t for anyone but them._

So, yes. That’s why Jamie said yes to Dani. She wouldn’t change her mind, though. Dani convinced her very good. But that wasn’t a solution to Jamie’s problem now. Owen and Hannah forgot to bring Marge’s diaper bag so Dani went out to buy diapers.

But Jamie was afraid. Yes, Marge was sleeping, peacefully but what if she’d decided to wake up before Dani’s arrival.

Jamie heard the noise of the lock and let out sigh.

_Thank fuck._

Dani went inside and tried to shake the snow of off her. ‘‘It’s so cold, I don’t know what we were thinking about moving to Vermont after your white Christmas.’’ She said. But Jamie didn’t respond to her. She raised her head to look at the scene in front of her. Jamie was shaking her arms in the air.

‘‘Poppins, shh, you’re going to wake her up.’’ Dani laughed and put the bags down and went straight away to Jamie and Margaret. ‘‘She’s not going to wake up for like an another half an hour. She tired herself out, pretty roughly, I can say.’’ She smiled and kissed Jamie’s cheek.

Jamie sighed and rested her head on Dani’s shoulder. ‘‘I was so afraid, you closed the door and she turned her head to look around for like a second. I hold my breath and prayed for her to not cry after you.’’ She said and Dani chuckled.

‘‘You did a great job, I am so proud of you, Jamie.’’ Jamie could tell Dani was smiling from where she was resting her head.

‘‘Oi, don’t laugh. You saw how she adored you the minute Owen let her out of his arms.’’ She said.

It was true. Owen, Hannah and Margaret came to their house very early in the morning. _‘‘Stupid o’clock.’’_ Like Jamie said when they heard the bell rang. The moment they opened the door they met with this little lady, wearing comfortable clothes because she wasn’t there to look pretty-not that she needed clothes to look pretty, that one was cute like a sugar cube- she was there to play. She took a look at them and started to speak immediately.

_‘‘Dada, dada. It’s Dani and Jay-me.’’ She said and opened her arms in the air. All grown-ups laughed to her excitement. Dani looked at Marge with her beautiful, big blue eyes and put her hand out to shake the little girl’s hand. Like she was a grown up._

_‘‘Hi, Margaret, I’m Dani and this is my wife, Jamie.’’ She said and waited for Marge to accept her hand. Margaret got shy and hide her face to his daddy’s neck. Owen laughed._

_‘‘Well, she’s not like her parents, this one. She actually gets shy around new people.’’ He said and smiled at them. Hannah poked Owen. ‘‘Oh, Owen. Why must you speak, all the time?’’ She said and smirked at Owen._

_‘‘I’m not shy, Dada. She’s just so beautiful. Look at her. She’s like that fairy. You know from my book you readed me.’’ Marge said. ‘‘Read, darling.’’ Hannah corrected her little one with a smile on her face._

_‘‘Well, I can’t say you’re wrong, little one. She is really beautiful, right?’’ Jamie talked for the first time. Marge turned her face to her and Jamie smiled at her._

_‘‘Oh, you’re Jay-me, my dada talks about you the whole time. I know, it’s you because he said you have curly, curly hair like me. Look!!’’ She said and hold her hair for Jamie to see. – like the adult didn’t realize before her showing. -_

_Jamie smiled and nodded her head. ‘‘Well, we have the best hair, right?’’ ‘‘YES!!’’ Marge screamed with laughter._

_‘‘Okay, before any neighbours hear us. Unfortunately, we have to go, little one. Promise to not be a bad girl?’’ Owen asked her with a serious face. Marge got a little uneasy about not having your parents with her but nodded her head._

_‘‘You’ll find everything you need in her daily bag. You can call us, anytime and we’ll be-’’ Dani interrupted her._

_‘‘Hannah, it’s fine. We’re going to have so much fun with Ms. Margaret, here.’’ She said to Hannah and looked at Marge. Marge smiled at her and raised her arms to Dani. Dani took her and held her in her arms. Marge wrapped her arms around Dani. ‘‘Yes, Mama. Dani and Jay-me and me!!’’_

_They said their goodbyes. Jamie took Marge’s bag and went to bedroom. ‘‘Do you want to see our house? Maybe I should give you some house tour, huh? What do you say?’’ Dani asked and welcomed the little girl’s ‘‘YAAAY’’ with a smile._

‘‘Yes, she did. Just because she thought I was looking like her fairy from her favourite book. But she’s trying to prove herself to you, for hours, you realized, right?’’ Dani said and looked at Marge. ‘‘Yeah, I pretty much, realized that. She’s really impressed about my _magic hands_ and _magic plants.’’_ She said and smirked at Dani.

‘‘God, she went crazy about your plants. You and your plants not only steal grownups hearts but also children’s?’’

‘‘What can I say, I stole your heart with my moonflower and now I stole her heart with every plant we have here.’’

‘‘Firstly, you didn’t steal my heart just with moonflower. I was goner before that, you know. Secondly, she really liked plants. Owen must have told her when he talked about you.’’ Dani said. Jamie nodded her head.

They both started to prepare for dinner. Marge was still sleeping on the couch. They both turned their head when they heard the little one’s movement. Jamie went around the kitchen island to go get the little girl.

‘‘Hey, you. Did you sleep well?’’ She asked and sit beside Marge. Marge got up on the couch and sit down on Jamie’s lap and tucked her head on Jamie’s chest. Jamie was surprised but felt so good with her arms around Marge.

‘‘I sleeped so good that I saw your plants in my dream, Jay-me.’’ She said. Jamie smiled and kissed Marge’s head. ‘‘Slept, love.’’

Dani was trying to hold her tears. The scene in front of her made her think about future. If they’ll get this for themselves, one day. Jamie was looking at Marge with so much love in her eyes. Jamie loves with her heart and body and this made Dani more emotional. Then of course Marge noticed her. ‘‘Oh no, Jay-me. Dani is crying. You boob-boobed your finger with knifey?!?’’ Dani laughed at Marge’s innocent question.

‘‘No, baby. I just got emotional. I didn’t hurt myself. I’m happy.’’ She said and realized Jamie’s wink.

‘‘This, Ms. Dani is a cry baby. She gets emotional all the time.’’

‘‘Jay-me! Dani is not a baby.’’ Marge said and went to Dani’s side to give her a hug.

‘‘Jeez, even the little one is your side, all the time, Poppins.’’ Jamie said and went to the kitchen to help Dani with the rest of the dinner.

Then they had to explain why Jamie said Poppins to Dani and Marge **loved** it. Asked Dani to if she can be her Poppins, sometimes.

‘‘Hmm, I don’t know, little one. She’s my Poppins, you know?’’ Jamie said.

‘‘Jay-me!! Pleasee, please. You’re so old. I’m little.’’

‘‘Oi, I’m not old. We can share her but I’m not letting my Poppins go. She’ll be your Poppins when you come to us for sleepovers, aye?’’ She asked.

‘‘Aye.’’ Marge said and laughed. She liked Jamie’s accent but she was a little bit confused about Dani’s. She wasn’t used to American accent.

‘‘You make fun of my accent, heh? Come here you little gremlin.’’ She said and started to tickle her belly.

Dani realized that moment. Yes. She wanted this. She wanted to hear little children laughs in their house. _Their children._ She wanted Jamie to make them laugh. She wanted to tuck them bed every night.

They both showered and got into bed after tucking Marge to her little bed. Jamie could feel Dani’s eyes on her.

‘‘Dani, as much as I want you for myself tonight. You know there’s a wee gremlin right outside our room.’’ She said and turned around to face Dani.

Dani shook her head and got closer to Jamie. ‘‘No, no. It’s not that. I just… today made me realize something.’’ Jamie didn’t interrupt her, waited for her to finish her sentence.

‘‘I-I…I know that you were- had some problems when you were younger. But now that I look at you and can’t help but imagine you with our kids.’’ She said and let out a breath.

Jamie was silent for a minute. You’re stupid, she told you her past. Of course, she didn’t want kids. Dani thought.

‘‘You know what, Poppins. Today made me realize that. I can be a good mum. I tried everything to make that little girl smile. I wasn’t even stressing out. I mean at first, of course but then it was like riding a bicycle, you know? I liked myself better.’’ Jamie said and Dani’s eyes watered.

‘‘And seeing you with her… I couldn’t help but wanted to see you with our little girl, someday. Yeah, it was hard for me to look at the little kids and got anxious but now… with you, I feel like I can do anything.’’

Dani nodded her head and kissed her wife. She couldn’t believe how lucky she got. She’d been told she was lucky for her life. Because she had Eddie. Her childhood friend that they were lucky to have each other, marrying your bestie and creating a family. But no. Dani didn’t feel lucky all those times. _Now._ Now she felt all those things. Jamie was the love of her life, her best friend and now… a family.

Jamie took a deep breath through her nose and started to touch Dani’s body. Dani pulled away, Jamie followed her lips with a sigh.

‘‘I love you so much.’’

‘‘I love you, too, Poppins.’’ Jamie said and looked around.

‘‘But I think you should keep your pretty lips a little bit away from me. Because I can’t seem to keep mine away from you.’’ Dani laughed and lied on the bed, pulling Jamie with herself.

‘‘So… if we’re going to do this. How should we do it? Adopt or you know use some block’s thing.?’’ Jamie asked and Dani laughed at her awkwardness. ‘‘We’ll look at our options and decide with the best one.’’ She said and Jamie hummed.

‘‘Well, I know that I’d like to see you get big with my baby.’’

‘‘I’d like to carry our baby, too. But I also know that I’d like to be a home to a little child.’’ Dani said.

_I love this woman with my whole body._ Jamie thought.

‘‘You, Dani. You are the best person on this shite planet. I love you so much.’’

‘‘I love you, too, baby.’’ Dani said and wrapped her arms around Jamie.

They were silent, Dani thought Jamie fell asleep but then she said the most ridiculous thing.

‘‘You know, I know technically, we can’t make a baby by ourselves. But I’m ready to try.’’ Jamie said and Dani laughed so hard. Tried to stop herself, not wanting to wake Marge up.

‘‘You, Jamie Taylor, just want to have me.’’

‘‘Well, can you blame me?’’ Jamie said and kissed Dani. Their laughs broke into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO!! 
> 
> I'm keeping my promise and updating every sunday. I hope I can keep it till the end. I LOVE writing about them and I know my writing is shite but who's gonna stop me? 
> 
> Kudos and comments really make my day.
> 
> I have no idea about next chapter so any suggestion will be very helpful. If you want me to write about something, don't be shy and comment about it. 
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL


	5. Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a big snowstorm and they have to stay at home for at least four days. 
> 
> What will they do?

**_The National Weather Service in Vermont has issued a severe snowstorm warning for north-western Vermont. Starting on Tuesday morning 5 a.m. and it is expected to end 2 a.m. on Friday night. Experts advised that, students and independent business’ s not to leave their campus and houses unless necessary._ **

They were both lying on the bed and listening the news from their telly. It wasn’t like the breaking news. The weather was pretty bad lately. Normally they wonder around the house with their shorts and long sleeved jumpers but for the last three days, gone were shorts. They were wearing thick sweatpants. Jamie wasn’t happy with it. Not seeing Dani’s bare legs for every minute was hard. But she always saved the time she lost at nights. Between the sheets. Now, Dani was lying in her arms. Suddenly she turned to her.

‘‘Jamie, are we really not going to open the shop? I mean our shop is literally under us. Can’t hurt to open at least for like a day, right?’’ Dani asked. Jamie smirked to her and grabbed Dani’s face between her hands.

‘‘Poppins, this government of yours gave us a day, aye? And I’m fuckin’ happy to use it. It’s not like we’ll be getting any customers. No bloke is going to be thinking about flowers when they can have their ladies with them at home.’’ Jamie said and winked at Dani. And _gods,_ Dani blushed, again. After five fucking years. She still gets shy.

‘‘And, what will we do for these four days? It’s not like we can do much around the house. You know I told you the other day, we should’ve bought that one thousand-piece puzzle. Maybe we can try to watch all the movies you bought yesterday. I was looking at them the other day and you bought some horror movies so-’’ Dani was talking and talking. Jamie couldn’t help herself. _This woman. My wife._

‘‘Oi, Dani. Breathe, baby. Breathe or you’re going to make your little American body tremble from your talky too much.’’ Dani smiled and waited for Jamie to continue. Jamie pulled Dani to herself closer.

‘‘Poppins, I can’t believe, you’re thinking about this when all we’ll be doing stay in this great bed of ours.’’ Jamie smiled and leaned towards Dani. Just when she was going to kiss those sinful lips, Dani put a hand on her chest.

‘‘Jamie, no! We do that already. We’ll go crazy in this house without any entertainment.’’

‘‘Oh but, Poppins. There _will_ be an entertainment. I’ll show you.’’ Jamie said and expected Dani to blush again but no, her blonde beauty was grumpy about her arts and crafts.

_Bloody teachers and their determination._

‘‘Jamie, you know we’re going to do _that_ at least two times a day. _Don’t smirk at me, Jamie Clayton._ But what we’ll be doing after those times. We never stayed this much at our home.’’

_Our home._

And just like that. Jamie knew what they’ll be doing.

‘‘You know what, Poppins. I just found the greatest idea for our days. You decide what we will do tomorrow and the rest of them are on me. But- _No, no, don’t smile._ Because it’s going to be a surprise to you.’’

Dani pouted. Seriously, not that Jamie was a believer but nobody could be this beautiful. She must be out of from this world. Maybe she was one of those elves from that book she read when she was little.

‘‘Jayy-me, come on. I’m your wife. You know, you shouldn’t hide anything from your significant other.’’ She said and raised her eyebrows. Mouth, full smirk.

_A tease._

‘‘See, Poppins. I think you don’t remember what happens when you tease me like that, do ya?’’ She said and didn’t let Dani to answer her. She pulled Dani under her and started her attack on Dani’s neck, immediately. _Her weak spot._

Dani grabbed Jamie’s hair and tugged the tie out of her hair. Her hands were everywhere. Jamie grabbed Dani’s loose jumper and pulled it from her body. Almost ripped the whole fabric.

‘‘JAMIE. YOU DID NOT JUST RIP MY FAVOURITE SWEATER.’’ Dani complained. Jamie smirked and looked at Dani’s bare chest.

‘‘I think living with you made me savage, like Americans.’’ She said and dipped her head on Dani’s chest. Dani locked her legs around Jamie’s body and grabbed the back of her head.

Jamie moaned and deepened the kiss, pushing Dani to bed more eagerly.

‘‘Jam- _oh god, fuck_ , please don’t stop.’’ Dani begged.

Jamie smirked and kissed her way through Dani’s body.

‘‘You don’t have to think about me stopping, Dani. You think about this and our days.’’ She said and lost herself between Dani’s legs.

* * *

Jamie’s whole body was trembling. It was so cold. She groaned and tried to reach for the thick quilt.

‘‘Where the fuck is this bloody quilt?’’ She sat up and saw the quilt on the floor. Dani probably pushed it with her non stopping, kicking legs. She thought. She grabbed the quilt with a sigh and pulled the quilt over them.

‘‘Hmm, thank you, baby. I was trying to leave your warm side to get it.’’ Dani said and turned to Jamie with a smile on her face.

Jamie smiled, eyes closed. ‘‘You, Americans really don’t think other people, do ya?’’

‘‘I promise the only person I think about is you, my British rose.’’ Dani said and tried to avoid Jamie’s hand, tickling her side.

‘‘What did I tell ya, Dani, huh? What did I tell ya about the British rose?’’ She said and got on top of her.

‘‘Okay, okay. You told me not to say it. Please- stop.’’ Dani said and tried to escape from Jamie’s attack.

‘‘You’re lucky that it’s so freaking cold and I need you for body heat or else I would throw your pretty arse right in front of our shop.’’ Jamie said and let herself to Dani’s side. Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck.

‘‘Hmm, I don’t think so. You love my pretty _arse,_ too much for that.’’

‘‘Damn right, I do.’’

They laid there for another thirty minutes. Wrapped around each other. Just staying in silence.

Staying just like this, not saying anything yet saying so many things. _This._ Fuck, my old boring life. I want to be like this for the rest of my life, Jamie thought.

She was so used to stay on her own, in her old, boring, noisy flat. It was a roof above her head. But now, now she had a home with the woman she loved the most. With the love of her _fucking_ life.

Suddenly her thoughts got interrupted because apparently, her little American had other ideas. She lifted her head and looked at her wife. Wrapping the robe around her body.

‘‘Where are you going, Poppins?’’

‘‘I told you yesterday. We need to find something to do for these days and I’m starting our day with a big breakfast.’’ She said and just when she was about to go to kitchen she returned.

‘‘And if I don’t see you with me in five minutes I’ll do the tea by myself.’’ She said with a smirk on her mouth and winked at Jamie.

Jamie laughed and shook her head.

‘‘Okay, Poppins. You don’t have to threaten an innocent British woman on your own land.’’

* * *

Like Dani said, they prepared a very big breakfast. Bagels, sausages, scrambled eggs, toasts. Of course with a hot coffee and tea.

‘‘Well, I think we’re going to feed everyone on this street.’’ Jamie said.

Dani rolled her eyes and pushed Jamie’s legs under the kitchen island.

‘‘Don’t tease. It’s not like we do every day. We deserve to treat ourselves sometimes.’’

‘‘I’m just joking, Poppins. I missed this, actually. Back at Bly, it was always like this. Owen and his food. But you know what, you might be better than him, with your American breakfast.’’ Jamie said

‘‘Oh, you mean, I’m _batter_ then Owen.’’ Dani said and cringed on her own joke.

‘‘ _Gods, no_. I knew Marge was a bad influence on you.’’

‘‘Hey, don’t bring that precious child into this. This is all Owen.’’ Dani said and realized how much she missed Owen and Hannah. And miles and Flora and Henry. Maybe they should plan a vacation to France for this summer.

Jamie noticed Dani. ‘‘Penny for your thoughts?’’ She asked.

‘‘Oh-it’s, nothing. I was just thinking about maybe planning something for this summer, maybe visit Hannah and Owen?’’

‘‘Hmm, I can see that happening. I mean we clearly have the good money now. If they’ll be okay with us visiting them then we can definitely go, there.’’ Jamie said and smiled at her.

‘‘So, what now, Poppins? You clearly have something on your mind for today, right?’’ Jamie asked and grabbed her empty plate to do the wash up.

‘‘Yes, I do. But you’ll make fun of me.’’ Dani said. Jamie turned to her with a smirk and leaned on the counter. Just like the first day Dani saw her, in the kitchen, teasing Miles and Flora.

‘‘Well, now I really want to know about it. So spill the beans, Dani.’’ She went around the kitchen island and leaned on right front of Dani.

Dani looked at her with _if you tease me I’ll kill you_ look.

‘‘Okay, so. I never went to high school parties because well- I-I was afraid about the people, you know and I heard all the games they played and how fun it was. Especially, the one where they ask something like did you ever do this and if you don’t want to answer them you drink? I think it was something like that. Before that we can get in front of our telly and watch some romantic comedy movie and you know the rest of it.’’ Dani said without taking a breath.

Jamie smiled and leaned on Dani to pull her to a kiss. She grabbed Dani’s neck and deepened the kiss, pushing herself to Dani and trying to taste her. Dani pulled and tried to catch her breath.

‘‘Poppins, we know each other for more than five years. Sure you know everything about me and I know everything about you. Do you really think something will come up with the never have I ever game? Not that I’m against seeing drunk Dani.’’ She asked and saw Dani’s smile.

‘‘I can surprise you, Jamie Clayton.’’ She said

‘‘Well, that’s it then. We’ll watch your romantic movies, play your game and then I’m gonna have you at least for 3 times. This is a deal, Dani Clayton, prepare yourself.’’ Jamie said and grabbed the rest of the dishes.

Dani went to look for movies to their bedroom while Jamie was doing the dishes. I love my life, Jamie thought.

‘‘You finish there quickly and help me please. I need you for this.’’ Dani shouted from their bedroom.

Jamie smiled to herself. She dried her hands to the towel next to her and started to go to help Dani.

This day will be interesting. She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO
> 
> Do you guys actually know how much I lOVE you? You really don't. Because I wrote this when I really should 've write my speech for my presentation on Wednesday and starting for my paper due in one week. BUT I said sundays!! So here's to you a new chapter on Sunday. 
> 
> Don't worry I'll continue the next chapter right after where I left. 
> 
> And maybe there won't be a new chapter next Sunday. I'm not sure. I'll see what I can do. My master programme is killing me, seriously. 
> 
> BUT your comments and kudos make my day always. 
> 
> If you have any idea about the questions in ''never have I ever game'' don't be shy and comment them and I'll add them to the next chapter. -Please I need you guys.-
> 
> Have a nice day.


	6. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movies, little games and endless love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language and my writing is shit but well, I like writing. 
> 
> There are some British Slangs in this chapter.

Jamie considers herself as a patient woman. Not so much but she can be patient when she needs to. She was patient when Dani wanted to learn how to make a proper English tea. She was patient when her customers tried to talk to her all the time. She was patient when Marge cried for two hours after she found out she wouldn’t stay with Dani and Jamie. In conclusion, she is a patient woman.

But at the moment, her wife was pushing her patience. They both were sitting on that little bench they had in front of the bed. The movie CD’s Jamie bought were lying in front of them. All of them.

‘‘Why did you buy so many? You know I can’t make my mind easily.’’ Jamie smiles to her.

She knew her wife. She knew how Dani would try to find the perfect movie for them. Spending hours on it. Normally it would drive Jamie crazy but right now, she was looking so cute.

‘‘Well, it’s not my fault, Poppins. I bought these because I know you love watching movies. I was just trying to make my wife happy.’’ Dani leaned towards her lips. Jamie sighs into her mouth and tries to take her to their bed but Dani pushes herself back.

‘‘No, I told you. First, movie.’’ Jamie groanes.

‘‘Then, come on. Hurry up. We have to do so many things today.’’

‘‘Okay, so I have four options. Two romance and two horror movies. I thought we can watch two of them.’’ Jamie nods and looks at her wife’s options. As soon as she saw Dirty Dancing, she shook her head.

‘‘No, no. You know we watched that too many times, for your sake. But I am not watching that again.’’ Dani smirks.

‘‘But you bought it, anyway. Come one admit it. You like this movie. This movie is your guilty pleasure.’’

‘‘No, I bought it because I know how much you like this. I want you to have a copy of this one so you can watch whenever you want.’’ Jamie says and looks at Dani. ‘‘Alone, not with me.’’ She adds.

‘‘Okay, Mrs ‘‘I am too tough to watch soft movies,’’ then we’re watching The Bodyguard.’’ Jamie looks at the CD. She saw the posters for the movie before and heard Dani talk about it all the time so when she saw that one on the shop she grabbed it without thinking.

‘‘Hmm, we can finally see this one. You’ve been talking about it non-stop.’’

‘‘It’s a new one and people are saying it’s a very romantic movie.’’ Dani says and gives it to Jamie.

‘‘Well, even if it’s not. Whitney Houston is in it.’’ Jamie says without taking her eyes off of the case. She didn’t see Dani’s raised eyebrows. Suddenly Dani took the case out of her hands.

‘‘Well, if that’s the reason why you’ll watch it maybe we should just stick with Dirty Dancing.’’

Jamie looks at Dani with a confused face. Then her face splits into a smile. She pushed the CD cases to bed and wrapped her arm around Dani’s waist.

‘‘Poppins, do not tell me you’re jealous because I found Whitney Houston hot.’’ Dani let out a gasp.

‘‘No, no. I’m not jealous. I just don’t want to watch it.’’ Dani says and tries to escape from Jamie’s arms but Jamie pulls Dani to herself and wraps her arms tighter. She hides her face to Dani’s neck.

‘‘I do love to see you jealous. You somehow become even hotter.’’

Seeing Dani jealous is something Jamie finds very… different. In a good way. For five years there were times where some women approached to Jamie, some of them were very bold and those times Jamie had to chance to see her wife’s **dangerous** side.

Dani loves people fiercely. She shows her love for Jamie without shame and Jamie loves her for that. For her whole life, Jamie had no one. No one to love her, no one to take care of her.

_Then… Dani_

She came to Jamie’s life and everything changed.

_Thank fuck._

‘‘Well, I’m sorry I’m not as beautiful or as slim as Whitney.’’ Dani talks without looking at Dani. So Jamie did the only thing to stop her. She kissed her. Dani gasped but licked her lower lip and slide her tongue into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie groaned and deepened the kiss.

‘‘Poppins, you really have no idea how much I adore you. You think I find anyone hotter than you and you think you’re not as beautiful as or as slim as Whitney Houston? Dani, you are fucking gorgeous. I don’t need anyone else. I need you as you are.’’

Dani smiles, she has this smile on her face, the same one whenever Jamie makes her blush. ‘‘You can’t go around and tell me you’re not slim. You know I do love your body so much. I fucking **_adore_** your body.’’

‘‘Okay, okay. I know. No need to make me cry in the morning with your sweet words.’’ Dani says and kisses Jamie’s cheek. She begins to pull herself from Jamie’s arms but Jamie locks her arms tighter.

‘‘I think I should show you how much I love you right now, Poppins.’’

‘‘Oh no, we are not talking about this again. First, we watch our movies. Starting with The Bodyguard.’’ She says and giving the case back to Jamie.

‘‘And what’s for the scary one? I didn’t look at them, the owner of the shop suggested them.’’ Jamie takes a look to the movies and decides immediately.

‘‘Bloody hells. We are not watching the freaking Child’s Play. I don’t want any nightmares about a little child and his toy. I swear Marge has this kind of a doll. We’ll just stick with The Shining, aye?’’ Jamie says and Dani can’t help but laughs.

‘‘It really surprises me. My tough wife, she doesn’t fear anything else but children. You are really so cute.’’

‘‘It’s my charm, isn’t it?’’ Jamie says and kisses Dani.

* * *

They started to watch The Shining first. It was so good but for most parts Dani gasped and hid her face into Jamie’s chest.

‘‘For fucks sake, that kid is hella smart going around in the snow like that. I would’ve die, probably.’’ Jamie says as the credits roll up.

‘‘That was so scary but so good, right? Scared the hell out of me.’’ Dani says and goes to insert The Bodyguard CD.

Jamie’s eyes follow Dani’s bare legs. It was a torture. Sitting in there so close to her wife but not touching here the way she wants.

‘‘Dani, do we have to watch that too? It’s almost three pm. I think we should order something and start our game after that.’’

Dani turns to her and thinks about for a while.

‘‘Okay, we’ll watch the other one another day. What should we order? Pizza or Chinese?’’ She goes to their living room and grabs the phone.

‘‘I think we should get pizza. It’s been a while since we’ve had it.’’ Dani nods and starts to dial the number. 

Jamie gets up from the bed and walks to kitchen, starts to prepare the table for their dinner.

‘‘So, are you ready for our little game, Miss Clayton?’’ Dani asks as she walks towards her wife. Jamie puts her hands on the stove and looks at her.

‘‘I’m not used to seeing you this bold, Poppins. I wonder what’s going on, on that pretty brain of yours.’’ Dani smiles and wraps her arm around Jamie’s middle. Jamie grasps her arms.

‘‘I love you, Jamie.’’

‘‘I love you too, Poppins.’’

* * *

Dani suggested sitting on the couch so they would be more comfortable. Pizza boxes were lying on the table with their wine glasses.

‘‘Fuck, that was so good.’’ Jamie says and stretches her legs out on the floor.

‘‘Hmm, it was very good.’’ Dani says as she sips her wine. Suddenly Jamie rises from the couch and starts to picks up the boxes.

‘‘We should start our games, Poppins. I’ve been waiting for it and I am done with my waiting.’’ Dani nods and goes to kitchen to prepare some snacks.

‘‘Are you still hungry? I can heat up the leftovers, Dani. You don’t have to eat snacks to fill your stomach.’’ Jamie says and goes to the fridge to get the leftovers.

‘‘Oh, no. I just- I mean we’re going to play this game and my friend, they said there were snacks, too. So I thought, maybe we can-’’ Jamie shuts her with a kiss.

‘‘It’s okay, Poppins. You thought wonderfully.’’

Dani smiles and puts some chips and candies in the bowls. Jamie takes the bottle of vodka and tequila with her. They sit on the couch, Dani spreads her leg towards Jamie and she holds Dani’s legs on her lap. Before they start Jamie pushes the little table in front of them to get the things easily.

‘‘So, who’s starting first?’’ She asks and looks at Dani.

‘‘I think you should start since you played this before so I can understand it.’’

Jamie nods and starts to think about some nasty questions.

‘‘Okay, so. I’m going to say never have I ever did something and if you or I did it we drink. That’s the game, Poppins. Just making sure what you’re getting yourself into.’’ Jamie saw Dani’s excited face and smiles.

‘‘Here we go, never have I ever… talked about my ex on a first date.’’ She finishes and met with a pillow on her face.

‘‘Ha ha ha, That’s not cool, Jamie.’’ Dani says and Jamie couldn’t help but laughs.

‘‘There weren’t any rules about this games, Dani. Bottoms up.’’ She points Dani’s shot with her eyes. Dani whines but drinks her shot in one go.

‘‘My god, I didn’t know you had it in you, Dani. I never see you do a shot before.’’ Jamie says and caresses Dani’s legs.

Dani thinks. If Jamie could ask nasty questions she could too.

‘‘Never have I ever slept with someone on the first date.’’ Dani says and smirks at Jamie.

Jamie raises her eyebrows and takes her shot while looking at Dani. She could see the darkness in Dani’s eyes. Two of them could play this game.

‘‘You know, I don’t get shy, right Poppins? I would encourage you.’’

‘‘And I would let you encourage me.’’ Dani says not backing up easily.

_Blimey, this woman._

‘‘It’s my turn right? Let me think never have I ever…’’ She says and thinks. Trying to think one questions to make Dani blush.

‘‘Never have I ever been in handcuffs.’’ Jamie says and takes her shot immediately. After she takes her shot she looks at Dani.

Dani was shocked. She wasn’t accepting something like that, Jamie thinks.

‘‘Oh my god. You promised not to bring that up, again.’’ Dani says but takes her shot anyway.

‘‘I know and you know that I’ll always remind you. Why you were in the handcuffs before. It was such a pleasing night. You, handcuffed to our bed, me above you. Making you c-’’ Dani shuts her up.

‘‘Okay, okay. We know it. No need to remind me.’’ She says, her cheeks all red.

Jamie loves to tease Dani. She remembers the nights where they tried different things. Jamie loves to see Dani losing control. She even loves it even more because the reason why Dani lose control was, is and will be Jamie, all the time. Handcuffs… it was Dani’s idea. They were watching a stupid movie and suddenly she said, she would let Jamie do that to her. Of course the next day they found themselves in an adult shop.

It was fucking insane. Jamie thought she died and went to heaven after their love- making. It was intimate and wild at the same time.

‘‘Hey, where did you go?’’ Dani asks and interrupts Jamie’s daydreaming.

‘‘Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you, that night.’’

‘‘Okay… you somehow think that you win on that round but you _also_ drank your shot so there aren’t any winners for that round.’’ Dani says, looking proud of herself.

Jamie leans closer to her wife, brushes her hand on Dani’s thigh.

‘‘Oh but I _won,_ Poppins. You just don’t know it, yet.’’ Dani swallows as she looks at Jamie.

She tries so _hard._ Not to get affected by Jamie’s sexual games but the woman is a walking flirt machine. It was just so hard. Just when Jamie was about to kiss her, Dani ask her question.

‘‘Never have I ever flirted with an au pair shamelessly.’’ Jamie gaped. Her little blonde was bolder than she thinks. She smirks and takes one shot.

‘‘I have to say, I’m very surprised by your boldness, Poppins. I mean for me you’re the bravest person but about sex and flirt stuff? I didn’t know.’’ She says and leans back on the couch. She feels a little tipsy and she knew Dani was probably drunker than her.

‘‘Never have I ever messed up a very simple beverage- like tea.’’ Jamie says and smirks at Dani’s – _are you kidding with me?’-_ face.

‘‘That was so mean and you know it.’’

‘‘If I’m going down, I’m taking everybody with me, Dani.’’ Jamie says and gives Dani her shot.

Rest of the night goes just like a blur. They were both very drunk and clumsy. They couldn’t even make it to the bed.

Dani feels horny and Jamie wasn’t helping her in her outfit. Her sweater rises up to her stomach, she pushed her sleeves to her elbow. She wasn’t doing anything and even with that she drives Dani crazy.

‘‘Okay, I can’t stand it anymore. I need you to take me to the bed.’’ She says and Jamie laughs. She takes Dani’s hand and leads her to their bedroom.

‘‘Well, let me get you starkers and kiss you like that night.’’

‘‘Hmm, maybe you should bring that handcuff, too. You know, just in case.’’ Dani says and saw Jamie’s eyes.

_Pure Lust._

‘‘I swear to god, Poppins. You make me a nutter, all the time. I’m like a dog’s dinner.’’

‘‘Enough with your British slangs. Please, I need you.’’

Jamie smiles and gently pushes Dani to their bed.

‘‘You have me, Poppins. Always.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO 
> 
> It's me again. I kept my promise and posted this on Sunday. -Now, I'm going to watch the new season of The Crown-Fingers crossed about the rest of the story. I just love these lovebirds so much. I read about them and think about them all the time. 
> 
> Thank you for your support, you really encourage me with your comments and kudos. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the second day of their stay home time. 
> 
> And I'm thinking about starting another fanfiction. AU, Modern days. CEO Jamie and Secretary Dani.. anyone interested? 
> 
> Again, thank you thank you thank you thank you so much <3 
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day.


	7. Date Night or ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of their ''stay home'' time

Dani wakes up with a smile on her face and soreness on her legs, breasts and of course between her legs. Last night’s memories come to her mind and she blushes. Last night was pure lust and full of intimacy. Dani knows that she drives Jamie crazy with her words and she used that last night.

Dani feels Jamie’s movement behind her, she grabs Jamie’s hand on her breast and gives a kiss.

‘‘Morning, Poppins.’’ Dani loves Jamie’s waking up time. Her accent is the strongest with her morning voice. So deep.

She turns to Jamie and kisses her on the lips.

‘‘Morning, love.’’

Jamie smiles and brings Dani closer.

‘‘It was amazing, right?’’ She asks and Dani nods with her head on Jamie’s chest.

‘‘Hmm, one of the best nights we had, actually.’’ Dani says and pulls her head a little bit away to look at Jamie’s reaction.

Jamie smirks and kisses Dani.

‘‘Aye, one of our best nights, I agree with you, Dani. With the way you put your legs on top of my bo-’’

Dani pulls Jamie to kiss her so she couldn’t finish her sentence.

_Pull it together, Dani. You’ve been together for five years and you still blush like a school girl._

Jamie tickles her side so Dani would let her to speak.

‘‘Blimey, Poppins. If you’re going to keep doing this, we won’t be able to leave this bed today.’’ Dani considers Jamie’s idea. If she wouldn’t be so curious about Jamie’s plan for today she might’ve stay in bed, all day but she was so curious since Sunday.

‘‘No, no. I am far too curious for your plan today and I need to know it. I just can’t stand anymore.’’

Jamie smiles and gives Dani a very soft kiss on her lips.

‘‘Alright, Poppins. Anything for you.’’

‘‘So, are you going to tell me our plan for today?’’ Dani’s smile is so wide that Jamie can’t help herself. Her heart hurts. Every time she looks at Dani, it hurts.

‘‘Well, I saw the album you bought like a week ago and thought maybe we can do a photo album. We already have lots of polaroids from our adventures and stuff. So it’ll be a nice reminder of our good times when we get older and since we did our movie night I thought maybe we can do a date night-in? It’s been a while since we went on a date because of the shop and I’ve got the ingredients for your favourite meal and dessert. We can dress up and pretend that we’re in a very fancy restaurant?’’ Jamie looks at Dani with her big eyes.

Dani doesn’t say anything, she puts her hand on Jamie’s neck and kisses her deeply. This woman never stops the amaze her, never. She has the softest heart a person could ever have. Jamie tries to pull back but Dani shakes her head and pulls Jamie even closer.

‘‘Dani, not that I mind but sometimes we need to breath, aye?’’

Dani smiles and kisses her for the last time.

‘‘I love you so much, you soft, kind, goofball.’’ Dani says and laugh at Jamie’s face.

‘‘Oi, don’t go around and tell people about me being soft and kind and goofball. I have a reputation. I’m the tough gardener who has a great shop with her amazing wife. We can’t have people seeing me soft, alright?’’ Jamie says and looks at Dani with so much love in her eyes.

‘‘Dani, sometimes I still can’t believe you’re here with me. You’re my wife and on top of all that you are the goddess I want to worship every day. So fucking amazing, beautiful and you’re mine… I’m a proper jammy.’’

Dani looks confused so she asks

‘‘Jammy? I never heard you using that word. What’s that mean in your colonial country?’’

Jamie smirks but doesn’t argue because her country is a mess, morally speaking.

‘‘Aye, my country is a bad guy. I know that but yours isn’t saint either. And, jammy means lucky? Yeah, it means lucky.’’

Dani snorts. ‘‘Then why didn’t you just say lucky?’’

Jamie lowers herself on Dani and whispers the words on her ear.

‘‘Where is the fun in that, Poppins?’’ She kisses Dani’s neck.

Room fills with Dani’s laughter and with time her laughter turns to Dani’s pantings and moans.

* * *

Jamie heard Dani’s curse from the kitchen and smiled. She prepares breakfast for them while Dani tries to choose an outfit for their date night. Jamie knew what she’ll wear because she already planned it. But seeing Dani’s frustration puts a smile on her face.

‘‘I can’t believe I don’t have anything to wear.’’ Dani comes to kitchen in her baggy shirt, legs bare.

Jamie turns to her and smiles.

‘‘I won’t argue with you if you want to stay naked during our date. I’ll even encourage you for it.’’ She smirks and before she can react she feels a pillow on her face.

‘‘It’s not funny, Jamie. I want to look beautiful for you and for our date night.’’ Dani huffs and tries to go back to their bedroom.

Jamie catches her from behind and gives a kiss on her cheek.

‘‘Firstly, the thing you just did was very rude, I’ll have you know, Poppins. Secondly, you’ll be beautiful even if you’ll be wearing a garbage bag. To me you’re the most beautiful and sexiest woman on this whole universe.’’ Dani smiles and turns her head to give Jamie a kiss.

‘‘But if you’re so frustrated about this I can help you.’’ Jamie says and meets with Dani’s excited jumping.

‘‘Yes, yes, please Jamie. I need you to help me.’’

Jamie smiles and pulls her excited and jumping girlfriend to her arms.

‘‘You know your thigh long black skirt that has this cut from the hip. I love that skirt so fucking much. You should of course wear it with your socks, I wouldn’t mind you being that bare in front of me but you’ll get your arse freeze like that.’’

Dani laugh and wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck.

‘‘Hmm, it’s called panty-hose not socks, Jamie and yes, that skirt is a very good choice, considering the love you have for them. Maybe I’ll wear one of your shirts with it?’’ She smirks at Jamie’s groaning.

‘‘Poppins, I need to stop myself from having you so we can go with our plans and you being this filthy and flirty is not helping me.’’

Dani laughs, gives Jamie a kiss and pulls herself away from her gardener. She returns room. Jamie shakes her head and goes to kitchen to continue to make their breakfast. She smiles and mumbles a _I love her so much_ when she hears Dani.

‘‘I just find the perfect outfit.’’

* * *

‘‘Do you want snacks with your coffee, Dani?’’ Jamie asks while she’s making herself a cup of tea. She already made Dani’s coffee.

‘‘No, thank you, love.’’ Dani answers. Jamie leans on kitchen counter to look at her wife, sitting on their new couch, photographs spread before her. Jamie smiles and mumbles a _fuck me_ under her breath. Dani does nothing but still she manages to make Jamie happy and of course turns on her.

She hears teapot’s whistle and prepares her tea immediately because she doesn’t want to lose the times she’s going to have with Dani. She grabs a tray and puts their cups on it and goes to their living room. Dani smiles when she sees Jamie.

‘‘I thought you were loafing around to avoid this task.’’

‘‘Why would I do something like that? I suggested to do this, Poppins.’’ Jamie says and sits behind Dani, wraps her right arm around Dani’s waist. Dani leans on Jamie and shows the photo on her hand.

‘‘Do you remember this one? You were so angry that day.’’ Dani giggles and Jamie can’t help but let out a laugh.

‘‘Blimey, how can I forget. That wanker was trying to get you to his car even though you said you were with me.’’ Jamie finishes with a chuckle but deep down she was still angry about the situation. Not to Dani, of course. But to that fucking twat.

They were having a great time. It was their first year in the States. They booked a cabin in the nature but to their ‘‘luck’’ there was this man who was responsible for their cabin. He had his eyes for Dani all the time and had the courage to ask Dani for a night date. Of course Dani refused with a smile on her face. She’s just so kind. Too kind, sometimes. Jamie had to get in to the situation and made sure him to stay away from Dani.

‘‘You were so hot that day. Being jealous suits you sometimes.’’ Dani says and gives a kiss on the lips to her wife. But Jamie holds her and doesn’t let go Dani.

‘‘Hmm, I should get more jealous, then? If that means I’ll get the same treat for it, you know the same one you gave me after I punched that twat.’’ She smirks and leans in to kiss Dani.

‘‘Not yet, Casanova. We need to finish this AND our date night. Then we can go to our bed and I’ll give you, your treat.’’ Dani puts a hand on Jamie’s chest.

Jamie huffs and puts her head on Dani’s shoulder to look at the photographs. She smiles when she sees a certain one. Dani follows her gaze and groans at the sight.

It was a photo of two of them. They were both covered in mud after their adventure day in the new club they attended with Dani’s persistence. Jamie didn’t mind the mud but Dani wasn’t really happy about it.

‘‘Look at us, how happy we were.’’ Dani sighs. They need to do thing like this, again but with their shop being a huge deal around the state they live, it looks like impossible to do.

‘‘We were younger, too. I don’t think my old bones can handle the same situation in these days.’’ Jamie jokes knowing that the age subject will get Dani.

‘‘Hey! We’re not that old. We can still do crazy things.’’

‘‘I know, Poppins. I know. I just say that to get to you.’’ Jamie says.

‘‘I love you so much, Jamie. I look at all these memories and I can’t believe I’ve got to have this with you.’’ Dani says and starts to tear up.

Jamie swipes to tears on her cheek with her thumb.

‘‘Me too, Dani. I’m the luckiest woman to have you by my side, as my best friend, my love and my wife. I’ll have an eternity with you if it’ll be possible.’’ She says and kisses her.

They finish their photo album and put that to the bookcase on their bedroom. Jamie prepared their dinner and went to get ready for their night. Dani was already ready for their date so she said she’d set the table.

Dani feels so different. It’s been a while since their date nights and she’s… excited. Excited to have the same feeling, the same energy and same thrill in her bones. Felling the same fire, they felt in their first times.

‘‘Got lost, Poppins?’’ Jamie says when she enters their living room. Dani gasps. No matter the times she saw Jamie in this suit, it never stops to make Dani go crazy. Her slacks look amazing on her bottom and the shirt _oh god her shirt,_ flows around her beautiful shoulders. With the lighting she can even see Jamie’s brassiere. _Her lace brassiere._

_OH MY GOD_

‘‘Yeah, I was like you, too when I saw you wearing my shirt with that sinful skirt of yours, Poppins.’’ Jamie walks towards her but Dani realizes that she still didn’t say anything.

‘‘I-I didn’t know you were into lace underwear.’’

‘‘Well, I know you love it when I wear something like those so I thought, maybe Poppins like a little adventure?’’ She says and sits in front of Dani on the table.

Dani doesn’t say anything just goes to Jamie and grabs her arm.

‘‘Dani, what? I was joking if you didn’t like it-’’ Jamie couldn’t finish her sentence because Dani turns to her quickly

‘‘Didn’t like it?! I am so turned on right now, Jamie. And I cannot wait to have you till the end of our date so I’m going to have you before our date then we can do our date if you want.’’ Dani says and Jamie realizes Dani’s eyes’ darkness. She nods and lets Dani to pull her to their bed.

‘‘Blimey, if I knew it would get you like this I would wear this damn thing all the time.’’ Jamie jokes but shuts her mouth when Dani pushes her on the bed and climbs on top of her.

‘‘Jamie, baby. I’m like this all the time. I just had a better self-control then you. Well, till now.’’

Dani doesn’t let Jamie to say anything.

‘‘Just, shut up and let me love you, Jamie.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello. 
> 
> See, I didn't update this last week because I really didn't feel like to do it and my midterms are coming so I don't know if I can update this till then. But I feel like, you guys don't mind. 
> 
> Maybe I'll finish writing after this chapter and don't update this and leave it because I feel like I really don't do it very well. 
> 
> But thank you for your support!! 
> 
> Have a nice day.


	8. I'm Gonna Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! MY MASTER PROGRAM IS KICKING ME IN THE BUTT. MY MIDTERMS AND THEN MY FINALS AND THEN MY PRESENTATIONS. IT WAS TOO MUCH. YOU CAN ASK LORE.
> 
> Then I had some scare from my family and life happened. But hey? I updated, finally. So, YAAAY? 
> 
> I will finish this one. I promise you. One way or another I'm gonna finish this one. *wink wink*
> 
> ps: I didn't check this for mistake. But I will do it later. 
> 
> Have a nice one!!

The dazzling lights of the sun heralded the arrival of summer. By six o'clock in the morning the alarm clock that Jamie hated was making a high-pitched tone.

“Poppins, are you thinking of turning off the alarm or should I throw that bloody clock to the wall?” She groaned. Dani laughed and turned off the alarm. She turned to her right and began to watch Jamie's still-awakened face. Over the years, the only evidence of Jamie's aging was her greying hair. Dani could clearly remember the day Jamie saw them.

_“What's that fucking shit?” Jamie's angry and confused voice echoed from the bedroom to the kitchen. Dani frowned in astonishment and took a brief pause from the breakfast, drying her hands on the towel lying on the counter and headed to their bedroom. The vision she saw before her drowned Dani with laughter. Jamie looked up as she heard the voice and her mouth fell open._

_"Dani!! How can you laugh, your only wife is getting old and you're laughing at that? '' Jamie was so angry and it made Dani laugh even more._

_“Jamie, baby, don't tell me you saw the grey strands in your hair for the first time.” Dani wrapped her hands around Jamie's waist and put her head on Jamie's shoulder, watching her in the mirror in front of them. Jamie's sudden return startled Dani._

_''How so? You knew and didn't tell me? Poppins, I can't believe it. '' Dani smiled at her wife and take Jamie’s face in her hands._

_“Jamie, the only thing that matters to me when your hair turns grey is that you are getting more beautiful and spending these days with me. The rest doesn't matter to me, you know that, right? '' After finishing her sentence, seeing the blushing on Jamie's face, Dani fell in love once again with her wife._

_Jamie rolled her eyes and gave Dani a small kiss. “Poppins firstly we both know who is the beautiful one in this relationship’’ Jamie continues as she realizes that Dani was going to argue. “No, no listen to me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and that will never change. Me? I am the person who is intimidating and charismatic in this relationship. '' Dani grinned and shook her head yes._

_"Okay. Now you get the first one. Second, so you do have an interest in old women Poppins, huh?"_

_“Don't be silly, Jamie, two strands of grey hair don't make you old.” Dani said and leaned towards her to kiss her wife, but again Jamie's sudden movement startled her._

_''Two? I only saw one. ''_

* * *

“Poppins, are you going to keep watching me or are you thinking of getting ready for school?” Jamie's voice took Dani away from her memories. She turned her body fully towards Jamie and held Jamie by the waist with her left hand, and she brought Jamie closer.

“Hmm, I have half an hour to get ready. Jamie grinned at this. “I have a few ideas of what we could do in that half hour.” Jamie was leaning directly towards Dani when she felt a hand on her chest and opened her eyes back.

“But I have to prepare you know like you said as a responsible teacher and go to school early.” Dani said and left a confused Jamie in bed and headed for the bathroom.

“I'll get my revenge for this, Poppins.” Jamie yelled after her.

* * *

Jamie muttered a swear under her breath as they were both getting ready and was ready to leave the house. Dani frowned. “What's wrong, Jamie?” She asked.

Jamie sighed. “Today I had an order that I had to deliver. Normally Carl delivers the orders, you know, but today I let Carl to go and visit his mother. I remembered that ''

Dani thought for a moment. “If you want, I can get permission from the school. I'll stay in the shop, you take the order, or vice versa. '' Jamie shook her head.

“No need, Dani. I can handle it. I might come to home a little late. '' Jamie said.

“While it is sad to see you later than normal, this seems to be the only solution we have, Ms. Clayton. '' Dani finished with a smile and put a kiss on Jamie's lip.

“Yes, Poppins. But, hey, on the bright side, you can think about the things we’ll do to save all the times we’re gonna lose '' She winked and opened the door for Dani.

* * *

Dani's day was passing slowly. After she came back from school, she opened the shop. Fridays had always been slow, but the absence of Jamie made it easy for Dani to notice. It was just past seven, and Jamie still hadn't returned. Dani was telling herself not to panic and that Jamie would walk into the shop within half an hour at the latest and give Dani that beautiful smile. When thirty minutes turned into an hour and then two, Dani could no longer sit still. Maybe there was traffic and that was why Jamie was late. Perhaps her client had arrived late, and that had caused Jamie to be late. Dani was lost in her thoughts and recovered by the ringing of the phone.

'' Hello this is The Leafling, Dani speaking? '' Dani said and waited for the person to speak.

'' Ms. Dani. Hello. I'm Officer Jack. Do you know Jamie Taylor? '' Dani's heart pounded. She started to shake her head yes but realized she had to answer.

''Yeah yeah. She is my wife. ''

"Oh, okay. Well, she was in an accident but you don't have to be afraid. They just took her to the hospital for a routine check-up. Everything's fine. She wanted me to inform you. '' He said.

Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes filled with tears. She got the address of the hospital from the officer. She closed the shop, took a taxi, and made her way to the hospital. As she came to the front of the hospital, she put the money in the taxi driver's hand and threw herself out.

“Hello, Jamie Taylor? She was in a car accident and I am her wife. Please- '' The nurse smiled politely at her and took Dani to emergency room.

As soon as Dani saw Jamie, she burst into tears and ran, hugging her tightly. Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani's trembling body.

"It's okay, Poppins. Seriously. Nothing happened. Just some dumb students who passed at red light. They hit the car from the back. I hit my head to the wheel. They wanted to make sure I'm okay. '' Jamie said and took Dani's face between her hands. Dani sniffed and tried to wipe the tears with the back of her hand.

“God, I was so scared Jamie. All sorts of things came to my mind. '' Dani said.

'' Poppins, I told that twat to call you and tell you, I was fine. Did he not? '' Dani interrupted her.

“No, Officer Jack called me. But knowing that something happened to you and the thought of losing you frightened me a lot. '' Dani said.

Jamie smiled and kissed Dani.

* * *

“Dani, I just hit my head. I can walk on my own. '' Jamie complained.

Dani shook her head, “No, the nurse said you shouldn't move too much on your own for any possible dizziness. Let me take care of you. ''Jamie sighed.

Dani knew Jamie secretly loved it but she also knew Jamie.

**Jamie and her tough character.**

"I guess; I can let you help me for two days." Jamie said. Dani smiled and kissed Jamie's head.

Dani suddenly stopped and turned to Jamie.

“Oh now I remember. I called Owen and said it was all fine, and you are okay. ''

“Poppins, you didn't even need to call him. You know how bad he is with these situations. He's always exaggerating. '' Jamie said.

“Yes, I know but I also know how much he cares about you and you know that he would want to know about you.” Dani said and smiled.

"I guess-" Jamie's sentence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Dani stood up and reached for the wireless phone they had just bought.

"Hello?"

'' Hello, my favourite couple of weirdos. How are you this fine morning? '' Owen's sweet voice made Dani smile.

"Hello to you, too, Owen. We are very fine. How are you? '' Dani asked and lay down beside Jamie, who was sitting on the sofa.

“I've been fine ever since I found out yesterday that the ground dwarf that scared me is fine.” Owen said.

"Oi, I heard that." Jamie complained. Dani handed the phone to Jamie, laughing and went into the kitchen.

"Ello, mate. How are you? '' Jamie asked.

"I'm fine, Jamie. But I heard that you had a _cone-cussion._ But now you are very fine because Dani _baked_ "you very well." Owen laughed on the other end of the line.

Jamie groaned. “Oh my god, Owen. That's too many puns for my broken brain. ''

"Oh, I can go all day. I've been thinking about these ever since I found out you're fine. '' Jamie smiled. She felt very lucky to have a friend like Owen.

'' Thank you, mate. Seriously. '' She said.

"Oh, stop it. Don't go soft on me, Taylor. The moment I see you I know I'm gonna make you pay for the scare you gave me. '' He said.

"Oh, believe me, I know." Jamie laughed.

“So, did you like the surprise Dani has prepared for you? I don't even have to ask if you like it. I know you're excited. You have no idea how hard she tried to find those tickets. Poor girl- '' Jamie was confused.

'' Owen, what are you talking about? What tickets ?'' She asked but then heard Dani's yelling.

"Owen!!! I didn't tell her yet. How could you do this? ''

"Oh, bollocks. Okay, Taylor. I'm _leafing_ you with this. "He said and hung up.

Jamie put the phone down on the table and looked at Dani whose hands were on her face.

‘‘Poppins, hey. What’s happening?’’ Jamie asked.

Dani looked at her then went to bedroom and came back with two white tickets on her hand. She sat beside Jamie and sighed.

‘‘I know you said no gifts for your birthday this year. You wanted to keep it simple. But in my defence, I got them before you told me that and I know how much you adore them, well her especially and if it’s too much-’’ Jamie kissed Dani.

‘‘That was the only way to stop you, Poppins. Now, just tell me what tickets?’’ She said and looked at Dani’s face.

Dani took a deep breath and gave the tickets to Jamie. Jamie looked at them and then she looked Dani like she couldn’t believe what she saw.

‘‘Popp-Poppins, are these?’’

Dani was smiling. ‘‘Yes, yes. You know I have this friend at school who does PR jobs for some artists and when he mentioned Blondie’s concert in New York, I asked him to if I can get two tickets for the show he said of course and well, here we are.’’

“Poppins, now…wait… are we… going to the Blondie concert?” Jamie asked in a shaking voice and looked at Dani.

''Yeah baby. I know the date and your birthday is not very close but- ''

Jamie pulled Dani to herself, kissing her until they were both out of breath. Dani sighed when they broke apart.

“I don't know what to tell you, Poppins. This ... I don't know how I can thank for that. ” Jamie said and Dani shook her head.

“This is a great gift for both of us, Jamie. Dancing like crazy with you, at our favourite artist's concert and singing until our lungs pop ... It will become one of our best memories. We will remember when we get old.’’ Jamie wiped her tears and nodded. But suddenly she stopped.

"Fuck, Poppins. I'm gonna see Debbie!! We’re gonna see Debbie freaking Harry!! This is gonna be amazing. ''

When Dani saw Jamie's excitement, she realized it was totally worth the three months of struggling for the tickets. Without realizing what was happening, Jamie stood beside her and walked over to the record player and started to look at their Blondie records. After a short while, _I'm Gonna Love You Too_ lyrics filled the room. Jamie was singing the words to Dani and holding her hand for Dani to take. Dani laughed and let Jamie pull her to her feet.

_'' You're gonna say you miss me_

_And you're gonna say you'll kiss me_

_And you're gonna say you love me_

_'Cause I'm gonna love you too.’’_

They were dancing like crazy but they didn't care. All they see was each other and their bright future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Not? Your choice. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and leaving kudos, comments. I cannot thank you enough for your support. I got the idea for the last part -Blondie- from someone @/acasanvers . I think it was a fantastic idea. And hey, go and check her arts. She is amazing!! Actually calling it amazing feels like an understatement. 
> 
> I really really hope I can finish this. If you want me to write something. You can always leave a comment about it or find me on twitter @ / villanevemilia . 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about 10 maybe 15 chapters long. There's going to be time jump with the second chapter. If you like it or if you think I should continue this, please leave a comment :) Kudos and comments always appreciated!!


End file.
